A Day with September
by Is-That-Alright
Summary: The protagonist, Allan, wasn't really over with his break up with September. He reall, really loves her and he wanted September to know. It was all too late to tell her. She was already taken. Now, Allan just wants to spend a day with September since he thought this will be the last time they will see each other. /Rated T WARNING: Break-ups, Friendzone, Suicide/


A Day with September

-  
Hello~~~ This is my fanfic after a few months xDD This is kinda like a fanfic based on Ashe's ((Ashestoashesjc)) "Is That Alright?"

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE CHARACTERS (except for one at the end) AND THE MAIN STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE LAST PARAGRAPH IN THE LETTER SINCE IT'S FROM ASHE'S SONG. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG.

Enjoy~

The bittersweet smell of coffee lingered around the cafe as the beverages were served. On the window side near the corner, sat a pretty lady in a frilly, faded peach dress with a brown unbuttoned jacket. She sat on the soft couch as she look outside and watch the street. Sipping on the hot latte, she smiled and waved at her friend who was about to enter the cafe.

The small bells rang as the door was opened by a man who wore a plain white shirt and dark jeans under a thick brown coat which was slightly covered in snow. He sniffed the smell of the coffee before walking towards the girl who's hair was a reddish-blond hue.

"Sorry I was late, the snow was cold as heck." He chuckled as he sat down on the other couch in front of the girl's.

"It's alright, Allan." She smiled, setting down the mug on the wooden coffee table between the two.

Allan smiled back, his heart warming at the girl's beautiful face. The girl he still loves. He tried not to think about the break-up and pretend to be over it, for her. He studied her appearance and it just made him feel more happy yet sad at the same time. Happy to be with the girl he loves and sad that she wasn't his anymore.

He stopped as he looked at her hand. A painful feeling in his chest as there was a ring on her finger, an engagement ring. It reminded him of the time he had the same ring in his pocket. A flash of regret washing over him. He wished he wasn't too hesitant to ask her. It was too late to even think about it now. Too late.

"September.." He muttered without knowing.

"Hm?" September looked up at him as she was looking outside the street. Her deep ocean blue eyes meeting his teal orbs.

He didn't say anything. He was too focused on the silver ring on her. September seemed to understand why he was looking at her hand. She lifted her hand, fully showing the ring with a proud smile on her lips.

"This?" She paused and looked at the ring. "William proposed to me."

It's too late. Too much late to even try and win her back. She was already taken and someone's fiancee. Allan just smiled back and said a "Congratulations"

The two kept on talking, telling each other about their current lives. September's got better, in Allan's point of view, after they were over. Has William changed and made her life a lot better than what she had when she and Allen were still together? Was it a good choice that they broke-up? Would she have a better future with him? With William?

Allan pushed away the pain in his heart and tried to enjoy his last day with her.

September combed through her hair as the wind made her hair flow. Allan watched quietly, remembering the soft silky hair he used to touch and comb. Her red scarf getting loose and soon started to get carried by the wind. Her cheeks turned bright red as the scarf was missing on her neck. Allan quickly catched it and wrapped the soft cloth on her. Stopping slightly, seeing the red mark under her jaw before gently tying the scarf as a ribbon behind.

"I see... She's been marked" He said to himself, forcing a smile on his lips as he ruffled her air. She pouted at him and pinched his cheeks before giggling.

"Do you want to get anything to eat?" Allan asked, pointing to the food stalls near them. "My treat."

"Sure! And it better be!" September said playfully, head towards the stalls first before Allan. He smiled at her and soon followed.

She ordered a hotdog sandwich and he ordered a burger. There was a smudge of ketchup on her nose and this made him chuckle. He was about to reach for it and wipe it off her before shaking his head and hands her a tissue instead. She looked at him and he pointed to his nose. September blinked before giggling and taking the tissue and wipes the ketchup off her.

The sky started to get dark and they were walking back home. Allan told September that he'll be walking her home. She first said it was alright but he kept on telling her about how dangerous it would be if she were to walk home by herself. He would still worry about her and care about her.

"So.. When's the wedding?" Allan asked, walking on the end of the sidewalk as he forced September to walk on the right side so that if a car was to crash, it would hit Allan first and not her. Of course, this earned a soft hit on the head by September.

"Oh, it's on the 19th of August." She replied while swinging her hands.

"Two weeks from now" He said quietly but enough for September to hear. She nodded and they continued to walk.

Allan was quiet as the day was ending. Tomorrow was when he'll be leaving America and move to Sweden alone. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her and disappear from her memory. He recalled the moments of them together on the way to her house.

He remembered when they first met. It was in the office they both worked at. Allan was new to the company and September was assigned to help him out. He thought she was very pretty when he first made contact with her. They stayed as close friends before September came to him when she was dumped by her boyfriend. This made his blood boil and wanted to beat up the man who broke his friend's heart.

September told him about her relationship with the guy and how he never really loved her and just wanted her body. Allan hugged her tightly and combed her hair, telling her he was there for her no matter what happened and that she deserved someone better than her ex.

Their conversation somehow lightened September's heart and there was a strange yet familiar feeling in her heart. She started to fall for Allan and he had already loved her since the first time they met. He saw how kind, helpful, beautiful, perfect she was. They soon became a couple after a week.

It was all well before a few months had passed and September seemed to stop being all cudly with Allan. They got into talking and that was when she told him that she couldn't feel the same way about him again. Allan didn't want to believe at first. He tried to tell her that he'd do anything for her to love him.

She said she didn't want him to change and that it would be better if they were to be friends.

"Allan?" Allan was interrupted by the voice of September. "We're here already"

"Oh, I'm sorry.." He said before walking with her to the door, looking down sadly.

"Hey, are you alright?" September cupped Allan's cheeks to make him tilt up his head.

"..." No reply came from him.

"Allaaaaan?"

"..."

"Allaaa-" She was cut off as Allan's lips was softly pressed against her's. She stood still with her eyes wide open. He slightly pressed his lips more before he was pushed away and a hard slap landed on his right cheek. There were tears on Septembers eyes which was slowly rolling down on her face. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away.

Allan took a short glance at her before turning around, muttering a quiet apology before starting to walk away. His heart aching painfully but he tried to stand still and show no emotions. A soft pull was felt on his sleeve. He turned slightly to see September stopping him.

"...Do you want to hit me?" He asked coldly.

"N-No..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll take my leave now." He tugged away from her grip and continued to walk away without saying goodbye.

Arms wrapped around her waist as her soon-to-be husband slept beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder, not being be able to sleep.

"What's wrong, babe?" William asked as he kissed her forehead. She just shaked her head and kissed his lips. "Nothing, babe."

William smiled and placed her on top of him, grinning. "Are you up of it?"

She giggled and kissed his neck before answering, "Of course"

But there was a slight guilt in her chest

It was four in the early morning as a man on the soft chairs of the plane. He was served with red wine. Seeing all the passengers asleep, he put the contents of a small bottle which was hiding in his pocket in his drink. He gave himself a sad smile. "Cheers"

September woke up around seven and started to wash herself. She went down to start making breakfast and turned on the small television on the counter to watch some news. It was all about celebrities and morning shows. Suddenly, a news about a suicide inside a plane to Sweden.

"We have found a chemical element, arsenic, in the passenger's drink and its bottle in his pocket." The reporter said. They didn't tell the name.

"Geez" William changed the channel. "I don't want you watching those, babe." He said as he kissed the back of September's neck. She smiled at him and said a "Good morning."

"Sorry, babe. There was nothing interesting to watch." She flipped the bacons and the eggs.

The news.. There was something weird about it to September.

There was mail on their door and William took them. He handed the single letter that was for September.

"A letter for you" He said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Oh thank you" She took it and went to sit in the living room. She looked at the sender and froze. It was from Allan. She quickly opened the letter and began to read.

"Hey September. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to.. It's just that.. I really still love you. It broke me to know you're engaged and will be married two weeks from now. OH! Don't think that I'm trying to make you feel sad. I'm.. I'm happy for you. I'm really, really happy for you.

I didn't get a chance to tell you this.. but I'm leaving America. I'll be boarding a plane to Sweden at four later. I wanted to tell you but.. I was also thinking of just disappearing. I wanted you to forget me but.. For real, I don't want to. I really love you. I won't come back to America. I'll stop contacting you.

I know that I'm not your choice but the boy I was wasn't who you loved. So I'm gonna sit here and think of you. Is that alright?

Good bye

-Allen"

Tears started to fall from September's eyes as the realization came over her. She now knows about how hurt he was and... that he was in te same plane where the suicide happened. Her heart seemed to pound inside her ribcage as if it was about to burst. She was panicking and worried.

"It can't be him!" She said to herself before grabbing her laptop and started to read the more detailed version of the report. It still didn't tell his name but they told of his appearance. The man had dark hair and blue eyes. He was told to be wearing a suit.

That was all it said. She quickly took her phone and started to dial Allan's number. It was ringing but he wasn't answering. Her tears kept spilling out and William ran towards her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, asking what was wrong.

"What's wrong, babe? Tell me everything." He said softly on her ear, trying to calm her.

"A-Allan.. " She sniffed. "H-He was on the p-plane!"

William held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Is that what was in the letter?"

She nodded.

"Can I read it?"

It took her a moment before she reached for the letter and handed it to William. His brows furrowing as he read. He knew about Allan and September. He placed the letter down and looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

It has been two and a half years since Allan "disappeared". September was applying in a large company. She was sitting on a couch where other applicants were waiting for their name to be called. Next to her was what seemed to be twins. The both looked alike. Same brown hair and reddish eyes. On her right was a short man with black, messy hair and bright green eyes.

They were the only for in the big spacy room. The man on her right introduced himself first. His name was Frado. He used to work in a small company of jewels. He was incharge of the ring section.

The twins, Ryan and Adam, just finished collage in the other side of the town where September lives. Ryan had glasses on and was wearing same black suit as Adam. Adam had his hair brushed up but he said he only styled it this way because it would make him look more "presentable"

The four exchanged phone numbers and got to know each others better. They are going to work in the same company where they don't know anyone else but just them. Adam was called first, then Ryan, then Frado. They gave her a thumbs up before they left.

September was about to get up when a different person called to her. She wasn't paying attention to the man and was fixing her papers, not even noticing the man in front of her now.

"Need help?" He said, reaching his hand towards her. The voice sounded familiar to September. A voice the same as the man that was gone for two years. She quickly looked up.

"Wha..?" She stared at him. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe this.

"It's been a while, September." The man smiled at her. He didn't aged that much since they both last saw each other. His voice was still the same. His height, his features. Nothing changed about him.

September didn't know what to do. She wanted to just hug him tightly and not let go. It has been a few years. She let her tears spill slowly. The man chuckled and brought his hand to her cheek, wiping off the weat tears.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm back."

He was back.

Allan was back.

-  
Ah~ Thank you so, so much for reading this! :'D I worked sooo hard on this w~ I plan to make something like a sequel -w- but meh~ maybe after I finish being lazy :V

Thank you so much! Reviews would be nice w~ and Merry Christmas :DD


End file.
